


C'est La Vie

by hylian_stardust



Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Basically 3rd person but still Decim's POV throughout parts of the series, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Maybe Chiyuki too, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Retelling, Romance, Slow Build, Tragic Romance, death parade - Freeform, first published fic holy crapoli
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hylian_stardust/pseuds/hylian_stardust
Summary: Decim had never paid any particular interest in his guests during his half a decade of service at the Quindecim.That is, until only one of the elevators opened.She had definitely changed things.





	1. Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> "I want you to show me  
> How to get to know  
> Someone like you, someone like you  
> I want you to know me  
> Because I know then you'll see"
> 
> As some of you might be able to tell, this is my first published fic, so any feedback would be very appreciated. This is a retelling of the story of sorts, mostly from Decim's side of things.
> 
> Not sure how much I'll be doing but hopefully a good bit, as I intend to get to what was the end of the show, maybe even adding in my own scenes.  
> Updates could be frequent as I tend to write in bursts, but finals may keep me from posting consistently til after graduation. Regardless, I hope you enjoy it. <3
> 
> {Chapter title and lyrics are from Arc North's Meant To Be.}

Decim watched silently as his hands ran over the crystalline glass, cloth in hand, polishing his collection to a smooth, brilliant shine. His doors slid open quietly, soft, cool light parted by the elevator's glaring contrast of its fluorescent bulbs revealing a young woman with long black tresses. Decim was ill at ease, even before the doors opened. 

Something was off.

There was only one guest today. That was an unprecedented occurrence.

Nona had always told him to simply call off any proceedings relating to the game if anything wasn't going according to routine, but something tugged deep within him as he looked into the eyes of the girl standing at the far end of the hallway. 

Something was definitely different, but it wasn't just the lack of a second arrival at the Quindecim.

"If you'll come this way, please." His voice was low, but not unwelcoming. "Welcome to Quindecim. Have a seat." The girl stopped and stood, unmoving, seemingly unfazed by his words.

"... My name is Decim. A pleasure to meet you. I will be your bartender while you are here." The words fell out of his mouth near mechanically. One falls into a sort of monotony after introducing oneself and their establishment several times daily for years, but it didn't mean that his guard was down. Whatever twinge of... He couldn't call it feeling, arbiters didn't possess human emotions, but whatever pangs of doubt that had stirred within him inclined him to giving her a chance to speak before calling anyone for assistance.

The girl stared through him with flecks of anxious worry and unsureness in her eyes before casting her gaze to the floor. Her shoulders trembled only just perceptibly.

"... I'm sorry, is something the matter?" Decim looked at her with an expression that could be considered quizzical, at least when coming from an arbiter.

The woman continued to stare downward, seemingly trying to keep her face void of any expression. 

"... I'm confused. What am I doing here?... I'm supposed to be dead."

A jolt ran up Decim's spine, but many years of his dealings with the unimaginable proved somewhat useful in hiding his surprise from the woman. He choked just audibly, but the girl seemed too focused on her current circumstances to noticed. Despite his unease, Decim quickly regained his ever stoic composure.

Guests were never supposed to be aware of their current state of morality. Ever.

"You... can remember that you're dead, then?" He asked. She nodded tersely. "Yes, but..." Tears began to well up at the corner of her eyes as she tried to speak. "... What I don't remember is how it happened." Her tears began to spill freely now, slipping from her eyes that seemed to bore into his, pleading for answers. His own widened. "Please... Tell me..."  


Choosing to decline answering her question directly, he instead thought it important to ask if there was anything else the woman remembered. "Please tell me... Do you remember anything about circumstances before your arrival?" She shifted uncomfortably before replying.

"Nothing..." Drops began to slide their way down her alabaster white cheeks before hitting the tile under her feet, the shaking in her voice betraying her attempt at composure. Decim had never been human, but he could imagine that even the most inexperienced of arbiters could have seen how unsettled she was by her situation.

"... If you'll come over here, I believe I can help you." Decim gestured to the black loveseat across from the bar with a wide sweep of his arm. The woman stuttered her reply. "T-Thank you... I don't know how I got here, and-" Her sentence was cut short as she sat on the couch, suddenly overcome by sobs of confusion that wracked her body. She doubled over as her cries echoed across the room.

Decim had seen many people pass through his bar in the 5 years of his work, yet he'd still never been quite able to handle the shock and sorrow that overwhelms a person once the realization of their death washes over them.  


He reached out to give her an awkward pat on the shoulder, but drew back when she began to cry harder. "It'll be alright," he lied. One thing he'd figured out at the least was that telling humans that everything would be okay somehow seemed to placate them. At least, most of the time.He really hoped that more experience would improve his skill in this area, especially since...  
His mind flashed to the fear and regret reflected in the violet eyes of the woman when she first looked at him. It bothered him, though he didn't understand why. Some part of him had... wanted to help alleviate at least some of her pain.

Realizing that she wasn't likely to stop crying soon, Decim gently placed his hand on her forehead, easing her back onto the sofa as her eyes closed slowly. He didn't often have to put his guests to sleep, but he was always sure to be very careful when he did so. As her tears subsided while she drifted into slumber, he found himself studying her face and features. She looks so fragile, he thought to himself. He was almost afraid to pick her up and move her body into a more comfortable sleeping position for fear of breaking her. She appeared just as delicate as one of his many glasses he kept in his collection, maybe even more so. But something told him that this wasn't all there was to her. He sensed a hidden strength buried in her somewhere as he lifted her up off of the seat to lay her on her side, her expression remaining peaceful. 

He allowed himself one last look before turning back to the bar, striding over to the phone hidden from the view of anyone standing on the other side of it. Decim brushed away stray silver hairs from his face before picking up the receiver, ready to dial Nona's floor and inform her of what had just taken place.

He paused, his eyes flickering back over to the woman fast asleep on the sofa, who had curled up instinctively after Decim had placed her on her side.

 

He was going to ask Nona for this judgement.


	2. Beings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decim finds out that he'll be getting a new assistant shortly in the form of his mysterious guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "There will be times that I won't miss  
> Don't blame me if I don't come through  
> I spent a lifetime on this  
> But I would give it up for you"

He heard the impatient tap of high heels against marble long before he saw the bobbing of an icy blue braid bounce by him seconds after walking off his elevator. She turned the corner sharply, a sheepish looking Clavis in tow.

"Alright, what do you need help with this time, Decim?" Nona crossed her arms and stuck out her bottom lip in mock irritation. He might have considered it endearing, had he not been aware of her more fearsome nature when bothered. Nevertheless, Decim's boss did seem to have a soft spot for him, though he didn't understand why. He straightened involuntarily in her presence anyway.

"She was the only one to step off the elevators. And... She seems to have retained some memories, ma'am."  
"Memories? What kind of memories?"  
"Well... Only that she's dead."

Nona paused and blinked slowly, then turned to observe the sleeping figure on the couch. She raised her eyebrows skeptically.  
"Oh, really? That's unusual." Decim winced inwardly at her tone of suspicion. "Obviously, I was unable to prompt her to play a game." He replied in a sort of justification. Despite knowing that this wasn't his fault, an irrational part of him felt a twinge of guilt for what he considered a failure as an arbiter. Even if this girl was completely aware of the fact she had recently passed on, it was his responsibility to do his job correctly. He'd always hated to ask Nona for her help too often. Nona was a busy woman, even though few knew what she was really up to most of the time. 

He tilted his head to get a better view of her expression and realized she must have sensed his defensiveness before assuring him. "It sounds like the information bureau screwed up. Don't worry, alright? I'll deal with her." This caused Decim more discomfort. He knew how Nona tend to dealt with things, well meaning though she may be. "Deal with her?... How do you mean?" Decim inquired, not without with a degree of nervousness in his voice.  


"We'll erase her memories and start her judgment over. Not too difficult. Let's go ahead and bring her with us." Nona turned back towards the woman to signal that she was ready for Clavis to take her away.

The ever faithful lift attendant strode over to the sofa with confidence. "Certainly, ma'am. I'm on it." Decim avoided her gaze as Clavis moved to pick up the girl, choosing to instead study her features one last time. _She looks so soft,_ a thought whispered from somewhere quiet within him. He watched as Clavis's deft hands slid under her body, raising her off of the black velvet cushions, noting as his thumb brushed over her bare arm slightly. _I wonder what her skin would feel like._

"If it's not an imposition... I'd actually like to handle her judgment."  
"Why's that?"  
Decim's gaze narrowed, as if he was lost in thought as to why he'd thought to ask her in the first place, though he had an idea of why. "I'm not really sure."  
"Huh?" Clavis intoned quietly. Even though his face was usually upturned into a tight, close-eyed grin, his confusion was evident.

Nona chuckled softly before facing Clavis and the young woman. "Well, if you want to, go ahead, but I think I'll leave her here awhile. As an... assistant of sorts."  
Nona gave a wink before swishing her way back to the elevator in the same manner she'd arrived, Clavis trailing obediently behind. Nona hadn't needed to look at Decim again to get an idea of what he might be thinking. The elevator closed behind her quietly, Clavis reaching to punch in the numbers for her floor.  
She smiled.

_I think our stoic giant just might be starting to feel._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Cause I know what you do out of passion  
> But it only makes it harder for me  
> And I know that you're scared by the notion  
> We'll become who we're meant to be"
> 
> Sorry for the first few chapters being so short, I'm trying to get used to writing Decim as a character while rewatching the series for accuracy. Chapters should be getting longer once Chiyuki starts really working with him. Thanks for the support!
> 
> Chapter title and lyrics from Beings by Madeon.


	3. In Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've been lost in time  
> Forgetting my mind  
> If I knew what to do, I'd learn how to erase you  
> How to erase you"

The last thing she can remember is muted swirls of purple and blue and the sensation of floating before drifting in and out of consciousness, but she doesn't care to try and remember more. It would be too exhausting, she tells herself.

She barely registers the feeling of movement on her bed of branches as someone sits besides her gingerly. It stirs her from slumber slightly, though she attempts to go back to her peaceful rest. But something within her tells her that she needs to get up, that she has something she needs to do, and so she obeys. 

Her eyes flutter open slowly, and she squints in the bright light the room has bathed her in, if one could call it a room. Her eyes adjust slightly, and she can make out huge metal beams that form what seems to be an endlessly tall framework that somehow touches the light above her and beyond. Having just woken up puts her in so much of a daze that she starts to question whether she's dreaming, until a face suddenly appears above her. A woman, strange violet eyes and pale blue hair the color of an early morning sky, tucked backed into a soft french braid. The strange woman speaks.

"Good morning."

She blinks once, then twice in confusion. It hadn't occurred to her until now what time it was, or even when it was. And yet the strange woman intrigues her more than the current time concerns her. She swallows and tries to reply.

"... Who are you?"

"I'm Nona, and who are you?"

She doesn't even skip a beat before responding back. "Hi, Nona, I'm..."  
Her mind does a frantic search, looking for the answer to Nona's question. Blank, blank. Another blank.  
No memory.  
Nothing.

She sits up, trying to see if it might help clear this fog from her head, anything to help her remember something so simple.

"I-I... I don't..." A sharp intake of breath, a shiver across her body as the gravity of it sinks in.

_... Do I not even know my own name?_

"Sorry, that was mean. A trick question, you don't actually have a name."

_I don't... What? What is she even saying?_

"Formalities aside, that doesn't matter now. You and I have an appointment to get to. Can you walk?"

She doesn't really know that either, but at least it's something she can try and see to get her answer. Sliding off the branches gently, she guides her feet to the floor as cautiously as she can before seeing whether she can stand upright. A bit wobbly, possibly due to the heels she seems to be wearing, but she manages.

"Good. Now if you could put one foot in front of the other and follow me, that would be lovely."

\- - - - - - - - 

They step out on what seems to be a station platform of some sort, though she gets the feeling that it's not a traditional train platform. She doesn't have much time to study the tunnel they appear to be in before a subway pulls up and stops right in front of them. _Funny, I certainly didn't hear it coming._

"Well, this is our second ride. You can hop on."

She steps into the car, looking around the corner before picking a seat. The whole thing looks to be rather empty, so she chooses the one across from the doors. No sooner does Nona sit beside her before the train starts up, carrying them away to wherever their next destination lies.  
The beginning of this trip passes in relative silence, giving her time to watch the few passengers other than herself and Nona. She notes that all of them speak in hushed voices, and they are all wearing suits and scarlet bow ties just like each other's, though Nona's attire is slightly different. _I wonder what they do here? And where they're all going, for that matter._

"So... Where are we going now?"  
Nona's arms are crossed, eyes shut. She doesn't open them before stating "To the 15th floor," in a very matter-of-fact manner that she's already becoming accustomed to. For some reason, this makes her eyes widen in surprise. Something about Nona's reply strikes a chord within her. Something reminiscent of... A pang of familiarity?

The train screeches to a halt, and they quickly disembark. Her line of slight is drawn upwards, observing the yawning opening of intricate designs of shining brick and rock carved into the curvature of the tunnel. Two lanterns watch over the large doorway, unflickering, and she lifts her head to view the even larger stone tribute above. A prayerful monk sits crosslegged in the center of a lotus, hands clasped together in respect.

"Come on, this way." Nona's voice echoes across the tunnel, beckoning her to follow. Nona strides over to the gilded doors tenaciously, wasting no time in tapping the button to request a lift. "Hello, Clavis?"

She runs her fingers through her dark tresses and a hand over her skirt before walking over to stand by Nona. She has no idea how long she's been sleeping and what she looks like at the moment, but she hopes she's at least presentable. The doors open, and she's immediately assaulted by a friendly grin and a flash of sea green hair. _Well, that's not something you see every day._

He gives a slight bow before addressing them. "Hello there, ladies. How are we doing today?" Nona frowns impatiently. "You're late." Clavis's expression doesn't change one bit as he apologizes. "I'm very sorry about that. Where can I take you?" "We're headed up to Decim's place." His grin widens. "You got it!"

She steps into the elevator after Nona, taking in her surroundings with a steady gaze. Her eyes are immediately drawn to the myriad of silver buttons that adorn the wall beside the doors. There are so many that she can't imagine what they'd all be for.

"What do all those do?"

Nona laughs, though not in an unfriendly manner. "What, the buttons? They're for different floors, of course. You've been in an elevator before, haven't you?"

She's sure she has been at one point, (even though she can't remember details,) but she doesn't think she's ever been in any building with quite so many levels. She's almost too afraid to ask where all of the buttons lead.

The rest of the trip down passes quietly as well, but not without a few glances from the man operating the elevator. He starts up conversation in what she feels is him trying to disguise the fact he was looking at her. Well, she noticed anyway and thinks that he probably hasn't seen her before and is curious about her. Or hasn't seen her awake before, at least. It's not like she wasn't looking at him as well. "So, how are you?"  
She pauses, thinking over how to even come up with an appropriate answer to a question like that.  
"I'm alright, thanks."

A quiet ding plays, their button lighting up with the number 15 as the elevator slows to a halt and the man steps aside. 

Clavis gives a small, cheerful wave as the doors shut behind them. "Have fun! See ya later!"

Nona steps off the elevator without a word, and she follows suit. Greeted by a long, dark hall only slight lit by blue lights shining up from the floor, she tries to make what's at the end before they walk closer. As they advance, it becomes clear that it's a small forest of bamboo surrounding a quiet pond. They reach the end, and she turns to her left, now seeing a tall, sleek glass tank filled with transparent moon jellies. A towering chandelier graces the cylindrical room behind it, crystals glittering like thousands of tiny stars.

A deep voice comes from the bar behind her. She glances over, noticing a very tall man in a dark suit tending to Nona who now sat on the barstool in front of him. "Hello, Nona. Thank you for coming by." 

The man turns to face her, his silver hair partially covering his face, an ethereal blue eye locking with hers.

 

"Welcome to the Quindecim."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter was way long or descriptive for you, I just thought it would be a good idea to introduce the atmosphere and surroundings in a more slow manner and from what I think Onna's perspective would be like. That and I feel bad I haven't written much in a few days, heh.
> 
> \- Chapter title and lyrics are from Peace Treaty's In Time. -


	4. All Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Everything you see  
> Is just a century of anarchy  
> All my corresponding colors  
> That symbolize the things  
> We can attest, arrange  
> We can assess, we can attain  
> We are the entry for entities  
> To entice and entertain"

"My name is Decim. I'm the bartender here."

A strange sense of deja-vu washed over her at hearing those words, but she quickly decided to give her attention to more pressing matters. Specifically, why she was even brought here. Her eyes conducted one last careful sweep over his intimidating figure before she bowed her head slightly.  
"Hey, It's nice to meet you. So, uh, what is this place?" The words streamed from her mouth without skipping a beat, but this didn't keep Nona from interrupting her before she'd even taken a breath. Nona's braid swung as she turned her head and address the woman in her very matter-of-fact manner. "This is where the deceased come first."  
"... The deceased?" She had no idea how to even respond to that. Maybe Nona had used the wrong word. No, she reasoned, from what she'd gathered thus far, Nona was a woman with a grasp on what she was doing. "Dead people, you mean?"  
"Right. Two deceased will be coming here shortly. We're going to ask them to play a game in which their lives are staked." 

She swallowed. "... Okay." This was beyond her comprehension, so she felt that for the time being, it would be best to just listen and watch whatever unfolded. She wasn't so unwise to not realize when she was out of her depth or didn't have the upper hand. Echoes of some unknown past experience told her that.

"We're here to pass judgment on the deceased based on their memories. We also consider the humanity they exhibit during their time here with us. As you will see, we function as arbiters."  
The last "we" in Nona's sentence caught her attention as she looked back at them both with newfound interest. 'Arbiters? Uh..." Was this what they both called themselves? She'd felt something off about them ever since being in their presence, but she couldn't define it exactly. Maybe it had to do with their being... arbiters? She remembered the cool gaze of the bartender on her skin. She'd felt like he could see right through her, and despite thinking that she should feel scared by that, she didn't.

"Hey, it seems like this is coming as a sort of surprise to you." Wasn't it? She quietly exhaled, doing her best to gather the small bits of information that Nona threw at her like little shattered pieces of a puzzle she didn't have the picture to. She'd better get used to this soon.  
"Anyway, the deceased will arrive here. But before they do, their memories are all compiled together and sent to the arbiters."  
"Compiled how?"  
"Let's see, what's the best way to describe it... It's kind of like a kaleidoscope of images." Nona half slid, half jumped off of the tall cushioned barstool with catlike grace, slipping her wrists behind her suspenders in a sort of arms crossed manner that the woman had noticed was sort of a habit of hers. She wondered if Nona noticed how it almost made her look more childlike than she already appeared. "That make sense?" "... More or less."

Something in the raven haired woman's mind clicked, one thought flowed to another and her body froze in place. Did she truly understand what Nona was trying to tell her?  
"Does this mean...? Am I-"  
"Just a sec, okay?" _"Quin, we're ready."_ Nona's voice seemed to echo and fill the whole room in an ethereal manner, but without Nona moving her lips at all. She stared at Nona, her eyes closed in concentration as she seemingly projected her thoughts audibly. A softer, feminine voice echoed in reply. _"Roger that, Nona. Sending memories right now."_  
Decim's eyes suddenly snapped from Nona and stared straight ahead. One might have thought them unseeing if one failed to notice the way his iris seemed to click and whir in a gear-like motion, moving clockwise as his mind digested the information seeming poured into his mind. This didn't surprise the woman as much as it probably should have, due to his presence and rigid stance being cold enough that his body working not unlike a piece of well oiled machinery seemed fitting for him.

The man blinked, the faint mark of a blue cross within his eye now still and his expression becoming more relaxed, if one could call it that. Nona took note of this and wasted no time in turning away swiftly, speaking to them both nonchalantly as she walked. "Things should start moving along swiftly. Now, Decim, if you don't mind." "As you wish, ma'am."  
"Well? Are you coming?" Nona called to the woman from over her shoulder. She jumped with a start, quickly obeying and jogging to catch up and follow behind Nona more closely.  
She felt his eyes again, running over her form as they walked briskly. Wherever his eyes had been, she felt a slight chill. _What does he want with me? He keeps staring... Does he know if I'm dead?_

Before they reached the gilded, wooden doors at the top of a small flight of stairs in the bar, she stopped Nona. "Excuse me." Nona halted, her heel resting on the step above her. "Hmm?"  
"What about me? What exactly do I do here?" "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I forget to tell you?" Nona sighed in a way that spoke of extreme boredom, like she had hoped the woman had a more important question to stop her for, though she had no idea what kind of a question that could be.  
"You're here as an assistant."

The woman audibly exhaled, relieved to hear an answer that didn't seem to imply her own judgment or recent passing. _But wait... she said "an assistant," not "my assistant." And she brought me here for a reason..._

_... Am I to be_ his _assistant?_

\--------------

Long, dark hallways seemed to be a thing in this building, the woman thought to herself. She wasn't sure if it was just for atmosphere or because they really had something here to hide. Or both.  
"This is us." Nona stopped in front of a large metal door, turning the handle slightly. The door swung open in silence, leaving the woman face to face with the blank stare of a mannequin seemingly suspended from the ceiling... upside down. She gasped in terror and drew back sharply, causing her to lose her balance and fall backwards onto the concrete floor.   
"They're just dummies. It's Decim's little hobby. Don't let them get to you." Her shoulders sagged at Nona's response, glad to hear that she hadn't come across something more horrifying. "Those are really creepy."

"A pretty revolting hobby, isn't it?" Nona stared down at her, the low, misty light just barely allowing the woman to make out Nona's face in shades of blue. She dusted off her skirt before standing up and regaining her composure, not failing to notice the various shapes and sizes of mannequin legs hung on hooks and racks along the walls. Nona gave a sweeping gesture to two antique chairs and a small table facing the northern wall of the room. Despite the furniture looking less than sturdy and like it hadn't been looked at so much as touched in a very long time, the woman sat gingerly in the chair on the right, marveling that the room wasn't covered in dust. Nona sat down next to her and immediately went back to her mock tour of sorts.  
"The real action is out there, where Decim is in the process of persuading our guests to play a game."   
"Back in the bar?"   
"Yes. Eyes forward, please. ... And I'll need you to sit very still."  
She exhaled as quietly as she could, not hazarding even a guess at what was about to take place but determined to sit still if that was what was asked of her. It wouldn't do her any good to choose to disobey instructions when she still had no idea of the extent of her purpose here... and what could happen if she didn't cooperate. 

The dim fluorescent lights above them shut off suddenly. Two panels she hadn't noticed were there creaked and slid open in front of them, revealing to actually be the backing of the bar behind Decim, where the woman had admired the glowing stained glass array that adorned the wall not a few minutes earlier. 

"Today's performance will be starring these two. That's Takashi and Machiko. A couple that's newly wed and newly dead." Nona smirked as she divulged this, just short of giggling at the cleverness of her own joke. As the woman observed the couple, Nona's comment became all the more insensitive. A tall young man no older than thirty with a hard jawline and a crisp, white polo shirt stood horrified, eyes wide as he took in the sight of what must have been the shadowy doll parts Decim had so... artistically hung in the storage room. The softer looking woman next to him clung to his sleeve with a vice grip, hands shaking and sweat rolling off her cheeks. She wondered why on earth putting them in such a situation of terror was deemed necessary.

"... Those two are dead?"  
"Not that they're aware of it, of course. The shock of dying tends to make people forget, and for now, that's the way we want to keep it." This answer puzzled her immensely. "Why is that?"  
"Well, if they knew that they were dead, I doubt they'd stake their lives on a game." "Why would they anyway? That kind of bet doesn't seem worth making."  
"True, and normally they wouldn't. We have to do a little... convincing." Nona's voice took on a slightly more ominous tone as she continued to explain the macabre events unfolding before them.  
"How?" The woman asked tentatively. "By making them think their lives are at a greater risk if they don't play. That's what's going on right now."   
"So all of this is to intimidate them into playing?"  
"Yes, exactly. So sit still."

The woman did as she was told, looking back at the couple's pensive glances at one another and hushed whispers. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but sure enough, the man's large hand reached out towards the red button Decim had placed on the bar in front of them, pressing down gently. An ironically cheerful, discordant tune began to play, as if counting down numbers until it reached zero. The doors slowly shut, and the light above them flickered back to life.

"Intimidation successful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to do my best to make these beginning chapters cover more ground than they have before so that I might get to parts where I can write some of my own content a little faster and see how that goes. Busy as usual prepping for graduation but I'll be trying to update, maybe starting a thread of one shots since they help get creative juices flowing more easily. Thanks for reading~
> 
> \- Chapter title and lyrics from All Eyes by Imagine Dragons. -


End file.
